Slow Down
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: A songfic to Slow Down by Aly & AJ. Creddie.


A/N. A songfic to the song "Slow Down" by Aly and AJ. I'm a Freddie lover. Creddie is almost as good as Seddie as long as Freddie gets some well deserved love. Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

_**I need a little time, to see what you're made of**_

_****__**I know **__**whats**__** on your mind**_

_**You're ****headin' straight for love**_

_"We'd be perfect together!" Freddie exclaimed. "What do I have to do?"_

_"Just stop being you!" It sounded nasty as soon as it came out of her mouth and Carly was afraid she was turning into Sam… but Freddie just wouldn't give up unless she was harsh with him._

**_Let's not rush, you're moving way too fast_**

**_We can figure it out, we can make this last_**

**_WE don't have to be so serious_**

**_You need to_**

**_Slow down_**

**_I'm not goin' anywhere_**

**_Slow down_**

**_If you care, I need a little time for air_**

**_If you just let me breathe_**

**_Maybe I'll stick around_**

**_If you slow down_**

_Freddie frowned and took a brownie from Spencer. "I'm not giving up."_

_"Give her time" Spencer said, "I mean, you live across the hall, it's not like she's going anywhere."_

_Freddie thought about this. Finally it clicked. "Yeah. Thanks Spencer."_

_**I ****wanna**** little space, a little less attention**_

_**You**** see it on my face**_

**_Don't need an explanation_**

_"You don't deserve Carly! She's the prettiest girl in school and she's way better than you... and nicer!" Freddie yelled on camera to Jake, Carly's crush._

_"Freddie! We're trying to do a segment!" Sam yelled back to him._

_Carly shook her head. "I can't take this" she said, running down the stairs._

**_Let's not rush, you're movin' way too fast_**

**_We can figure it out, we can make this last_**

**_We don't have to be so serious_**

**_You need to_**

**_Slow down_**

**_I'm not goin' anywhere_**

**_Slow down_**

**_If you care, i need a little time for air_**

**_If you just let me breathe_**

**_Maybe I'll stick around_**

**_If you slow down_**

_"So… we're alone... in the dark…" Freddie suggested._

_"Freddie! The last thing I'm thinking about is making out with you right now!" Carly sounded aggravated._

_"Fine. Fine." Freddie replied. He could take a hint. He just wasn't going to give up._

**_Keep callin' - you won't leave me alone_**

**_Proclaiming love like it's a joke_**

**_Leavin' flowers at my door_**

**_Have enough don't need anymore_**

**_Believe in what we have right now_**

**_Have to slow down_**

_"I made you breakfast" Freddie said shyly at seven o'clock in the morning._

_"Freddie! Seriously, don't do that" Carly gave the tray back to him._

_"Can I call you later?"_

_"I'll call you when I'm ready"_

_"OK" Freddie looked like he understood her. "You're still my friend right?"_

_"Always. I'm just not ready for a boyfriend."_

_"Even if it was Jake?"_

_"OK. I'm just not ready for 'us' yet!"_

_"When will you be ready?"_

_"Freddie!"_

**_I'm not goin' anywhere_**

**_Slow down_**

**_Slow down_**

**_I'm not goin' anywhere_**

**_Slow down_**

**_If you care, I need a little time for air_**

**_If you just let me breathe_**

**_Maybe I'll stick around_**

**_Slow down_**

**_I'm not going anywhere_**

**_Slow down_**

**_If you care I need a little time for air_**

**_If you just let me breathe_**

**_Maybe I'll stick around_**

_"Carly, I've tried everything."_

_"And I appreciate it."_

_"Yeah… Then why won't you kiss me?"_

_"I did! On the nose!"_

_"I meant a real kiss!"_

_"Freddie! Stop asking me!" _

**_Ya have to slow down - yeah_**

**_If you just let me breathe_**

**_Maybe I'll stick around_**

**_Not goin' anywhere_**

**_Slow down_**

**_If you just let me breathe_**

**_Maybe I'll stick around_**

**_Not goin' anywhere_**

**_Slow down_**

**_If you just let me breathe_**

**_Maybe I'll stick around_**

**_Not goin' anywhere_**

_"Freddie, do you still like me?" Carly asked six months after they had that last conversation._

_"I never stopped liking you" Freddie answered truthfully._

_"I think I'm ready to try that kiss now" she admitted._

**_If you slow down_**

_"Really?"_

_"Are you ready?"_

_Carly leaned towards him, and he put his arm around her waist._

_"I was born ready" he responded closing his eyes..._

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

**Awwww... **


End file.
